Plus qu'une passion
by NekoBebouh
Summary: Kuroko no Basuke Couple : AoKaga Cela va faire bientôt 3 mois que Aomine Daiki vit avec moi, Kagami Taiga. Pour l'instant tout va pour le mieux dans notre couple, mais ces derniers temps celui est quelque peu distant avec moi. Bien que nos ébats nocturnes prennent la relève sur nos engueulades... Mais avant de vous expliquez ça laissez moi vous raconter nos débuts de couple...
1. Chapitre 1 : Début de sentiments

Je suis Kagami Taiga, j'ai 24 ans et je suis basketteur professionnel. Et il s'avère que je suis gay... Oui exactement. J'aime les hommes, mater les corps musclé des mecs, voir leur muscle se contracter sous l'effort. Bien sûr je suis en couple avec un mec qui a des cheveux bleu marine, une peau bronzé et des yeux bleu légèrement foncé, celui s'appelle Aomine Daiki. Pour vous dire, j'ai dû mettre ma fierté de côté pour aller lui demander de sortir avec moi... enfin pas vraiment.

Cela c'était fait sur le terrain de basket par un mercredi après-midi où lui et moi nous faisions un duel de basket. Il m'a battu avec un score final de 58 à 45. C'était serré et j'étais énervé ce jour là, je lui criais dessus pour qu'il puisse au moins me laisser gagner et il me répondait d'un simple :

-T'a qu'a mieux jouer, me dit-il, et puis toute façon tu sais très bien que personne ne peut me battre. Mets toi bien sa dans le crâne.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et parti m'asseoir sur un banc, je le regardais jouer en plein milieu du terrain à faire des tirs au paniers. Je me perdais rien qu'à la vue de son corps, voir ses muscles se contractaient sous l'effort, le voir suer ou même voir sa taille imposante au loin... Je ne pus repousser les sentiments étranges au fond de mon ventre, je continuais encore de regardais son corps transpirer de plus en plus quand je le vois qui s'arrête et me regarde farouchement. Je le défiais regard pour voir sa réaction et fut étonner qu'il me lâchais un sourire en coin et qu'il passait un coup de langue sur ses lèvres. Cela le rendait encore plus beau sous ce soleil de plomb, il s'arrêtait de jouer et il s'avançait vers moi.

-Alors comme ça t'aime me mater quand je joue... Ne le nie pas, je t'ai vu. me dit-il fièrement.

-Tss... et qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?je dis en regardant ailleurs.

Je me retournais pour le regardais et fut surpris de voir ses cheveux qui coupait mon champ de vue et ses lèvres qui se collèrent doucement aux miennes. Je le regardais comme un con et lui dis :

-Neee ... Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

Il ne répondait pas et mis sa tête au creux de mon épaule, je l'entendais marmonner des paroles dont je ne comprenait pas. Il relevait la tête et se rapprochait de mon oreille pour lâcher un :"Je t'aime aussi baka" ... Il se poussait de moi et commençait à partir, la balle sous le bras en me disant ''à demain" avant de rentrer chez lui. Je rester figé sur place sur ce qu'il m'avait dit. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, lui qui a une fierté de merde aussi pourrie que la mienne vient de me dire ça sans gêne. Je restait pendant au moins dix minutes sur le banc à repenser à ce qu'avait dit Aomine. Je ne remarquais même pas la présence de Kise qui s'approchait de moi pour me proposer un duel avec lui.

-Bah alors Kagamichii que t'arrive-t-il?me dit Kise.

-Rien … Dit tu es en couple Kise ?

-Neee ? Pourquoi cet question ? Si tu compte me faire des avances je serais contraint de renoncer !

-Bien sûr que non Baka ! C'est juste une simple question.

-Bien sûr que je suis en couple ! Je sors avec Kurokochii ! Ah lala si tu savais le bonheur que c'est d'être avec lui.

-Autant pour vous. Mais pas besoin de raconter ton bonheur sur tous les toits.

-Oh il s'est passé quelque chose avec Aominechii ?

-Pas du tout ! Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?!

Kise me regardait d'un air interrogateur, je me doutais bien qu'il nous a vu ensemble. Il me souriait et me dis :

-Bande de petits cachottiers ! Vous avez autre chose que du basket avant que j'arrive...

-Neee ? Mais pas du tout ! On a bien fait un match en un contre un... D'ailleurs j'ai perdu.

-Ahhh … Aominechii t'a encore mis la pâté, dit-il en souriant. Personne ne peut le battre et tu le sais, soupire-t-il .

-Si ! J'arriverais à le battre !

-Enfin bon … dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Kise se levait et me disait au revoir avant de partir rejoindre Kuroko qui l'attendait pendant un bon quart d'heure, mais Kise ne l'ayant pas remarquais, s'excusait mainte fois auprès de Kuroko. Je regardais le ciel qui commençait à devenir orange sous l'effet du soleil qui se couchait. Je repensais à ce que Aomine avait dit trente minutes avant qu'il ne parte. Rahhh il me fait me mettre dans tout mes états là ! Je me levais et décidais de partir moi aussi, j'avais besoin de prendre une bonne douche car je puais la transpiration.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une intrusion

**Oï x) bon j'ai décidé de faire la suite, mais euh … ne vous en prenez pas à moi pour mon manque d'imagination -w- … Merci à ceux qui suivent et à ceux qui lisent (même en ne laissant pas de review ._. ) J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur ;) ! En tous cas bonne lecture x)**

 **Titre :** Plus qu'une passion

 **Disclaimer :** Les perso' ne sont pas à moi vous vous en doutez :3 !

 **Couple :** Aomine x Kagami

* * *

Une fois à la maison, j'ai pris une bonne douche pour me détendre de la journée étrange que je venais de passer, quand j'entendais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je râlais et sortais de ma douche pour ensuite aller voir qui est l'imbécile qui venait me déranger à cet heure-ci. En ouvrant la porte, j'aperçevais des cheveux bleu marine, pourquoi était-il là lui ?! Merde alors !

« -Tsch, dit-il d'un sourire niais, t'es heureux de me revoir hein ?

-Qu'est-ce-que tu m'veux ?

-Y paraît que tu as un match demain ?

-Ouais et ? En quoi ça te concerne ? »

Il regardait autour de lui et reportais son regard sur moi. Je le regardais et me perdais dans ses yeux. Lassé d'attendre, je laissais la porte ouverte pour qu'il puisse rentrer et me dirigeais dans la cuisine afin de me servir à boire. A entendre les bruits de pas j'en ai conclu qu'Aomine était rentré, je le voyais dans le salon à regarder tout mon appartement, je n'étais que lycéen et il me fallait trouver un travail pour pouvoir payer le loyer ainsi que mes frais scolaire. Mes parents étant aux États-Unis, je devais me débrouiller comme je le pouvais, certes ils m'envoyaient une somme assez énorme par mois, mais je ne pouvais pas continuellement dépendre d'eux.

Une fois que j'avais bu, j'entendais un fracas dans le salon, je me précipitait en vitesse et voyais que des bouts de verres étaient éparpillé aux sol, Aomine la main toujours en l'air, me regardait abasourdit :

« - Si c'est pour casser des choses chez moi tu peux très bien partir !

-Tsch ! C'est involontaire ! Et puis pourquoi ta des fleurs dans ta baraque ?!

-Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire ?! Et puis comment t'a fait pour casser le vase ?! Raaah tu sais que c'est un cadeau que tu viens de casser là ?! J'y crois pas ! Riko va me tuer si elle le sait... ! »

Je ramassais les plus gros bout de verre en évitant de me couper, Aomine me regardais faire et marmonnait quelques chose. Il a cette sale manie de marmonner, s'en était agaçant. Je me perdais dans mes pensées et sentais une chaleurs sur le bout de mes doigts, j'entendais Aomine me traiter de _Baka_ et je le voyais se dirigeais vers la cuisine. Il en revint avec un tissu et se baissa pour être à ma hauteur, je le regardais faire et ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que je remarquais que je saignais... Il passait le tissu frais sur ma coupure, tout en tapotant. Si j'avais su qu'Aomine pouvait être si affectif envers quelqu'un, habituellement il passait son temps soit à dormir, soit à se foutre de nous... Mais bon tous le monde savait qu'il ne tenait pas devant Akashi qui menait tout le monde à la baguette, même moi. Quand il était dans les parages, valait mieux se faire discret, mais ce n'était pas mon genre, bien évidemment ! Le premier jour que je l'ai vu, il m'avait coupé avec une paire de ciseaux qui été à Midorima... Quel idée aussi de se balader avec des ciseaux ? En tous cas je peux dire que je l'ai échapper belle ce jour là.

« -Oï !dit-il me sortant de mes pensées, t'es trop dans les nuages là ! Qu'est-ce-que t'a ?

-Rien. »

Je retirais mon bras et me levais pour aller dans la cuisine, il me suivait, je passe ma coupure qui avait fini de saigner sous l'eau, et pars dans la salle de bain. Je mettais un pansement rapidement dessus, je retournais dans le salon et voyais Aomine qui été avachi dans mon canapé, les bras au dessus de sa tête.

« -Ça va tu te gêne pas ?!

-Moins de bruit ! Laisse moi me reposer !

-Rêve ! C'est pas l'heure de dormir ! Dégage de chez moi ! Je vois même pas pourquoi t'es là. »

Il soupirait longuement, se relevait sur un coude tout en me regardant longtemps dans les yeux, il esquissait un sourire et me dis :

« -T'en pense quoi de ma déclaration ?

-Neee ? Laquelle ?!

-Fais pas ton idiot. T'es pas con à ce point si ? … Ah oui j'avais oublier _Baka_ gami ! »

Je détestais ce surnom ! Je m'approchais rapidement de lui et l'attrape par le col de son T-shirt …

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, court je dois l'avouer mais j'essaye de chercher la suite du scénario xD et oui ! J'ai fais cette fiction sur un coup de tête donc je dois la continuer x) je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce-que je mettrais la suite hein :') donc voilà !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et laissez une review pour donner votre avis (qui m'importe beaucoup!) pour la suite de l'histoire ;) ~**

 **Heirani_04**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Agacement

**Bon j'ai décidé de continuer l'histoire (a vrai dire c'est seulement grâce a deux personnes qui m'ont dit de continuer mon histoire ... Que je vais faire avec plaisir xD) enfin bref trêve de blablabla et passons a l'histoire qui j'espère ne vous décevra pas ^w^**

 **Titre** : Plus qu'une passion

 **Disclaimer** : je vous mentirais en disant qu'ils sont mes chef d'oeuvres mais c'est faux bien évidemment x)

 **~ alors avant tout je m'excuse d'avance pour : les fautes d'ortho (j'aime pas le français xD), la conjugaison (euh... ouais •~•) et puis les phrases qui des fois ne veulent rien dire sur ce ... Bonne lecture ~**

\- Oï ! Je peux savoir ce que tu m'fais la ? dit-il avec un sourire. Tu me veux déjà dans ton lit ? C'est pas un peu trop rapide nan ?

-Hé arrête de te faire des films ! J'ai pas l'intention de te mettre dans MON lit déjà ! Et ... J'aimerais que tu dégage de chez moi et rapidement !

-Oublie pas que c'est toi qui as laissée la porte ouverte ...

-Ouais bah t'aurais pu dégager au lieu de t'incruster comme ça !

Il n'était qu'à quelque centimètre de moi mais je pouvais fortement ressentir cette puissance qui émanait de lui, celle qui te faisait te sentir mal a l'aise seulement par sa presence, si j'aurais été un passant dans la rue je ne l'aurais certainement jamais approché de ma vie, or la je suis son adversaire, celui qui va lui faire bouffer sa phrase de merde qui est :" le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi !"... Nan mais quel ego !

Un léger frisson m'envahisais le corps et un souffle léger frôlait mes lèvres, sa tête était trop près, même trop près... Je reculais sous l'effet de la peur, et tombais de tout mon long sur le tapis, à deux doigts de finir sur la table en verre qui trônait au milieu de celui ci. Un léger rire résonnait dans la pièce suivit d'un "Baka". Je me relevais pour le fusillais du regard mais lorsque nos regards se croisaient, je voyais de l'amusement dans ses yeux.

\- Arrêté de m'appeler "Baka" ! T'es pas mieux Aho ! je crie.

-Hé si t'étais pas en train de l'admirer tu serais pas tomber ! replique-t-il.

-Moi ? T'admirer toi ? Le plus gros prétentieux de la terre ?! Va voir un psy parce que la sa devient grave !

-Tu me gonfle Taïga !

Il se levait et s'approchait de moi pour s'accroupir a deux mètre de moi. Il touchait quelque mèche de mes cheveux de ses longs doigts hâlé et e baissais doucement vers moi, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prends ?! Merde a la fin!

\- ... AOMINE ! Qu'est ce que tu fous la? je dis en le repoussant.

-Bah sa parait logique. Je veux t'embrasser.

-Qu-QUOI ?! Ma-mais arrête de délirer la !

-Oh arrête de faire ta vierge effarouché ! C'est pas compliqué a comprendre quand même ! J'avais oublié que t'étais long a la détente... Enfin bref, je t'attends demain matin a 8h derrière pour un un-contre-un.

Il se relevait et se retournais pour aller vers la porte d'entrée. J'entendais un rire de satisfaction,je pense, venant de l'entrée avant d'entre la porte qui se claquait.

Je soupirais bruyamment avant d'entendre mon ventre qui gargouillait (NDA : j'ai faim donc voilà xD) et je me levais pour partir dans la cuisine pour regarder dans le frigo. Une flemme énorme m'envahissait pour cuisiner, quand j'entendais mon téléphone sonner. Je le prenais et voyais que c'était Kuroko qui m'appelait:

\- Kagami-kun ?

-Ouais.

-Kise-kun, moi et d'autres amies allons manger au restaurant, veux tu venir ?

Je regardais l'heure, il était vingt heure passé. Je me demandais de qui parlait-il lorsqu'il disait "des amies"... Kuroko toujours au téléphone attendait que je réponde :

-Ouais ! Vous êtes ou ? J'vous rejoint.

Kuroko me donnait l'endroit du rendez-vous et je partais m'enfiler des habits qui me passer sous la main et pris mes clefs pour ensuite partir.

 **Et voilà ! La fin de ce chapitre -w- encore aucun lemon en vue pour le moment mais le scénario et presque fait dans ma tête.**

 **Des critiques ? Bon enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et puis je sais pas quand sera la suite hein hein :') (et yep j'ai changer de nom •w•) a la prochaine :')**

 **NekoBebouh.**


	4. Chapitre 4 :

**Bon je crois que je le suis décidé a faire la suite de l'histoire finalement avant que les cours ne reprenne car je sais que je n'aurais pas de temps °∆° enfin bref ... Pour vous dire a quel point je galère, j'écris sur une appli' (Worpad) sur le tel ... X) qui est super pratique c'est pas de la pub mais juste pour vous dire que je galère plus que sur l'ordi -_-) ... Enfin bref place a l'histoire !**

 **Sinon pour les review merci énormément ! Je sais pas vous mais c'est la premiere fois que j'ai des reviews alors sa me fait super plaisir *w* je réponds directement en PM pour ceux qui ont un compte (je pense que beaucoup font ça xD) et les autres je réponds en haut d'histoire :'3**

 **Hng : Merci pour ta review *-* oui j'en suis consciente des fautes ^^' pour l'histoire c'est bon a savoir alors :') oui j'essaye de postée pour le moins beaucoup ces temps ci comme les cours reprendrons donc je ne sais pas quand je posterais alors ^^ j'en profite maintenant :3**

Titre : Plus qu'une passion

Disclaimer : J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient a moi pour les vio-... Euh faire des jeux avec eux ^^' mais ils ... Ne sont pas a moi (¬_¬)ﾉ

J'arrivais au restaurant que Kuroko m'avait indiquer et remarquais un groupe de personne au loin, je m'approchais d'eux, et une tête verte avec des lunettes attirais mon attention... Midorima était là ainsi que Takao, Kise, Teppei, Junpei accompagné de Momoï et généralement quand elle était la , Aomine n'était jamais loin. Je sentis comme une présence derrière moi, et me retournais pour tomber sur Kuroko qui me tenait l'épaule droite :

-Comment va tu, Kagami-kun?

-Argh ... ! Ne recommence jamais ça ! J'vais finir par avoir une crise cardiaque !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Au fait je dois te parler deux seconde...

Je l'ai regarder suspectement et on attendait que le groupe soit rentrée pour qu'il puisse me parler.

-Aomine-kun t'a parler aujourd'hui n'est ce pas ?

-Euh...

Il me regardait de son regard impassible, je n'ai pu rien y décrypter. Un bruyant soupir s'échappait de ma bouche et j'évitais de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ouais.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ? me dis Kuroko.

Je détournais le regard de Kuroko et y murmurais quelques phrases dont Kuroko devait savoir. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux pour voir son expression, mais il était toujours impassible.

-Il s'est enfin décidé, dit-il avec un large sourire.

-Neeee? De quoi tu parle ?

Kuroko avait a peine ouvert la bouche qu'un rire surgissait de derrière moi. Je pourrais reconnaître entre mille , accompagné de bruit de sachet froissé, je n'osais pas me retournais, de peur de me retrouver face a ses yeux rieurs, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me faisait autant... flipper ? De long bras dénudé et de couleur mate m'entouraient le cou, et s'appuyait de tout son poids sur moi. Un léger grognement sortais de ma gorge, ce qui amusait le bleuté, Murasakibara le suivait de près avec toujours un paquet de bouffe dans la main.

-Rahh lala ... J'ai tellement faim ! Aomine grouille toi ! En plus t'avais dit que t'allais me payer mon repas si je venais ! râle-t-il.

-Tsch ! Toi a par la bouffe t'aime quoi d'autre ?!

Aomine retiraient ses bras de moi et croisaient ses mains autour de son cou pour s'y soutenir. Murasakibara le suivait toujours, les deux passèrent la porte du restaurant suivi de près par Kuroko.

Il me laissait en plan comme ça... J'entrais dans le restaurant et remarquais qu'il était bondé. Les murs étaient de couleurs mauve, Kuroko et les autres m'attendaient a une table. Je les ai rejoint et me posais à la seule place qui était près d'Aomine... L'ambiance était bonne malgré la tension qui régnait entre nous deux. La discutions était animé alors que pendant ce temps, la journée que j'avais passée me revint en tête, et me rappelais ce qu'Aomine m'avait dit quelques heures avant. Était-il sérieux ou bien se foutait-il de moi ? Je n'étais certain sur mon orientation sexuelle, mais cela ne me derangeais d'être avec une fille ou un mec, même si je ne suis jamais aller avec aucun des deux. Et oui j'étais encore novice dans tous les domaine de l'amour, je devais avouer que j'avais honte quand même ... A vrai dire les relations amoureuse ne m'intéressaient pas, j'étais plus concentré sur le basket pour que je puisse un jour devenir un pro. Mon rêve a toujours été de faire partie des basketteurs professionnel, mais cela demandait énormément d'endurance physique ce qui pour le moins ne me gênait pas, le seul problème étaient les résultats scolaire. J'étais peut être bon en sport mais il fallait au moins que j'obtiens une moyenne aux alentour de quinze.

Une main qui se posait sur ma jambe interrompu mes pensée, je n'ai pas eu besoin de savoir a qui elle appartenait car j'en connaissais le propriétaire. D'un revers de la main je l'ai chasser et je me levait pour aller aux toilettes. Je me tenais devant le miroir et je pus voir la porte s'ouvrir sur la seule personne que je ne voulais pas voir pour le moment.

-Qu'est ce que t'as Bakagami ?

-Tss arrêté de m'appeler comme ça ! Et je n'ai rien !

-Ah ouais ?!

Sur ces paroles je le voyais se rapprocher de moi, ce qui commencais a m'alerter. Son regard froid avec une pointe d'amusement me fixait longuement et je ne pus entendre que son rire avant de le voir le plus proche possible de moi...

 **Voilà la fin de ce court chapitre x) j'ai essayé de faire un long mais mon imagination ma lâché -w- donc c'est pouf ça qu'il n'y a que de court chapitre ^^' j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus x) moi je le trouve... Bizarre ? XD enfin bref a la prochaine pour la suite ;)**

 **NekoBebouh.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : confusion

**Hey ! Bon je vous mets la suite hein x) donc voilà :') j'ai eu l'imagination qu'il fallait pour le faire et bien sur la suite est déjà en route °=° je suis aussi impatiente que vous (?) de la suite x)**

 **Fankurokobasket** : coucou a toi aussi ! Merci ! Contente que ma fic' te plait. Oui alors euh pour l'intrigue je dois t'avouer que parfois c'est non volontaire :') merci de m'encourager (comme beaucoup d'autre aussi merci a vous !) voilà la suite ;) tu m'en dira des nouvelles ^^ ?

Bonne lecture ~

Ses lèvres m'ont effleurer, ses longs doigts parcouraient ma peau, tandis que ses lèvres descendaient le long de mon cou pour y déposer de léger baiser.

-Aho ! Qu'est ce que tu fou la ?!

-Hm... Laisse moi réfléchir ... J'essaye de te faire tout oublier , pour ensuite te prendre sauvagement sur le lavabo ? Oui je pense a ça ... Pourquoi pas ? dit-il presque pour lui même.

-Q-que ... Mais sa va pas ?!

-Oh arrête ! Je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça ! Comme un simple ami ! Je veux passer a autre chose ! Si tu savais tous ce que j'aimerais te faire, je veux pas qu'on ressemble à ces putains de couple qui se tiennent toujours la main ou qui se promettent monts et merveilles pour le restant de leurs vie ! J'sais pas je ressens juste le besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés donc ...

-At-attends t'a dis quoi la?

Ce qu'il venait a peine de me dire m'étonnais. Je le regardais et ne savait quoi lui répondre.

-En gros, je lui dis en le regardant, je serais comme un sex friend quoi !

Il ne me répondait pas et je l'ai fixer mais il fuyait mon regard preuve que je n'avais pas tout a fait tort. Il toussait et reculait, il se grattait la nuque et détournait son regard montrant qu'il était gêner. Quand il me surpris en me disant :

Je t'aime, Bakagami ! Arrête de me le faire répéter!

Et pour appuyait ses mots, il m'a attrapait mon visage et m'a embrassé longuement. Il mis fin à ce baiser qui sembler durer quelques minutes et se dirigea vers la porte et y sortit.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser, de base nous n'étions que des ennemis mais après plusieurs matchs qui ont montré sa défaite nous nous sommes rapprocher, en se faisant quelques dîner chez l'un et l'autre quand celui ci avait perdu. Parfois on se voyait avec les autres pour faire des sorties ou des matchs mais la plupart du temps nous étions seuls. Je sais pas si c'était pendant ce laps de temps que Aomine avait commencer a éprouver ce ... genre de sentiments. Je pouvais parler, j'étais le premier à mater son corps durant tous ses matchs.

Je devais bien le dire quoi, il était bien foutu et mon Dieu son cul... Bien musclé, bien ferme, et puis quand il relevait son T-shirt lors du match pour enlever la sueur qui perlait sur son visage, ses beaux pectoraux... Que ? Je ... j'étais en train de ... baver sur ... Aomine ? En repensant a cela , ce qu'il m'avait dit quelque minutes avant me revint en mémoire et me troublait encore plus. Est ce que ça faisait de moi un homo ? Après tout je m'en fichais d'être gay ou pas. La question était... Est ce que je l'aimais ? Moi même je n'avais pas la réponse ... Raaaah j'en ai marre de réfléchir ! Attendez celui la que je l'attrape pour lui parler ! Me balancer ça a la gueule et se barrer juste après ! C'est bien Aho ça...

Je me retournais vers le lavabo et commença à me rincer le visage qui était a présent rouge. J'avais l'impression que mon sang bouillonnait, et que ma tête allait exploser. Je pris une grande goulée d'air et expira bruyamment pour enfin sortir des toilettes. Une fois que je les ai rejoint, je m'assieds et je remarquais que quelques chaises étaient vide :

-Où sont-il tous passée ? je demande.

-Momoï est parti avec Kuroko et Kise car il ne sentaient pas bien et Midorima et euh... parti faire du sport avec Takao... explique Teppei.

-Du sport ?! A 21h30 ?! Ils sont pas sérieux ?!

Un grand coup surgit de nulle part me frappait la tête, je m'étais retourner pour voir d'où cela venait et voyais que Riko se tenait derrière moi, elle semblait agacé même pire énervé...

-Tiens Riko, je dis un peu effrayé. Que... Fais tu la ?

-Arrête de crier ! On est dans un restaurant.

Et c'était elle qui me disait d'arrêter de crier alors qu'elle gueulait. Elle prit place sur une chaise vide et avait commencer a détaillée l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait prévue pour ces vacances de printemps. Teppei reçut un coup lui aussi de la part DD Riko et elle lui répliquer quelque chose dont je ne comprenais pas. De toute façon j'étais fatigué. Je sorti de l'argent pour payer ma part et pris la direction de la sortie en les saluant. Une fois dehors, l'air fraiche de la nuit me procurait un léger frisson, je me suis frotter les bras pour ainsi me réchauffer un peu, je ne portais qu'un léger sweat rouge avec un t-shirt a manche court. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches et me dirigea dans la nuit noir pour aller vers chez moi.

Une fois chez moi, j'étais tellement fatigué qu'a peine avoir franchi la porte d'entrée je me suis de suite diriger dans ma chambre, pour m'affaler sur mon lit. Le sommeil avait eu raison de moi et je me suis endormi comme une masse.

Le lendemain je me suis réveillé et je pris mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure : quinze heure. Il me restait a peu près deux ou trois heure avant de rejoindre Aomine sue le terrain de basket derrière chez moi. Je me suis levé et parti me préparer un déjeuner digne de ce nom, j'avais la dalle je pourrais manger cinq lion si il le fallait (NDA : désolé de cette phrase pourri j'avais pas mieux xD).

 _Je t'aime, Bakagami ! Arrête de me le faire répéter!_ ... Cette phrase était soudainement réapparu dans ma tête et y résonnait fortement, j'étais censé penser quoi moi ? Je... ne sais pas... quoi penser... Déjà même savoir que Aomine m'aimait me troublait, je ne l'avais jamais vu si... proche, si ouvert. Je décidais de chasser mes pensée et parti me préparer pour le match de cet après-midi.

J'étais déjà sur le terrain et Aomine était toujours en retard, ce qui ne changea pas de d'habitude, je mis quelque panier et commençais a faire quelque mouvement pour au moins m'échauffer lorsque j'entendis une petite voix et une tête qui surgit derrière moi. Je me suis retournée et un groupe de petits enfants me suivaient :

-Monsieur ! Monsieur ! dit l'un d'eux.

Je les ai regarder bizarrement et leurs ai demander ce qu'ils me voulaient.

-On peut jouer avec vous ? Hein ? Dites monsieur s'il vous plait. On a toujours voulu jouer au basket mais on est nul.

C'est enfants me rappelaient moi quand j'étais enfant et que j'étais aller voir Alex pour qu'elle puisse m'entraîner. Et grâce a elle je jouais beaucoup mieux. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je jouerais avec des gamins que je mettrais la pâté en même pas cinq minutes. J'avais acquiescer de la tête et leurs lance le ballon :

-Aller les gars ! Le premier qui marquent dix point gagne ! Vous tous contre moi !

-Ouais ! s'écrient des voix.

Je leur ai lancé le ballon et me suis mis en place pour commencer le match. Ils savaient plutôt bien jouer même si je n'avais jouer qu'à vingt pour cent de mon niveau de jeu. J'étais à peine essoufflé que les enfants étaient déjà a bout, j'entendis un rire léger qui venait de derrière moi. Je me suis retourner et le voyais, là , poser le dos contre la barrière à me regarder de ses yeux bleu.

-J'espère que tu ne jouera pas comme ça contre moi, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Sinon sa ne serait pas amusant, surtout venant de celui qui m'a battu a la Winter Cup...

 **Et voilà ! J'ai fini ce chapitre (commencer a 4h du mat' avec une large de 15h entre les deux pour la reprendre xD ) mais bon je l'ai fini donc voilà *w* l'imagination a encore fusée a ce que je vois et je suis plutôt contente de la tournure que sa prends x) voilà et vous vous en pensez quoi ? '3'**

 **NekoBebouh.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : refoulée

**_Hey ~_**

 ** _Me revoilà après 2 jours d'absences ... J'avais pas d'imagination '-' mais sur ce coup là, remercier : Unravel de TK from sigure (opening de Tokyo Ghoul) pour me donner une énorme imagination *w* j'ai commencer ce chapitre à 22h17 et je dirais que je suis un chouilla fière de moi x) enfin bref j'vous retient pas plus longtemps et vous laisse lire -w-_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ~_**

 ** _Titre : Plus qu'une passion_**

Disclaimer : personnages qui ne sont pas a moi malgré mon énorme envie de les dominer *O*

Je l'ai regarder ne sachant pas quoi penser :

-Ahomine ! T'a putain de vingt minutes de retard ! Tu foutait quoi ? Tu te touchais ?! je dis limite en hurlant.

Il me regardais avec une lueur dans les yeux et un sourire en coin et avait dit :

-Tu veux savoir si je le touchais ? Ou sur QUI je pensais en me touchant ? dit-il avec un air taquin.

-Tsss ! Amène-toi que je te fou une énième raclée !

Il s'est débarrassée de son sweat bleu et commençais a s'étirer légèrement les muscles, je le regardais faire et voyais ses larges muscles qui se contractaient et se détendaient lors de ses mouvements. Il était dos à moi et je pu voir ses larges épaules sur lequel je rester bloqué un long moment, pour ensuite descendre mon regard jusqu'au bas de son dos a la limite de son short pour voir très légèrement ses fesses a travers le short qui était bien trop grand pour lui. Il se retournais et avait vu que je le mater :

-Tu veux peut être que je te fasse un strip tease ? dit-il en soulevant légèrement son haut.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et lui ai dit :

\- Dépêche toi avant que je perde patience et que je me barre !

-Bakagami, dit-il en soupirant, tu prends toujours tout au sérieux ... Relax !

-Dit celui qui s'énerve lorsqu'il perd contre moi de deux points ...

Il s'était rapprocher de moi et me prit le ballon pour faire quelques dribbles et paniers. Une fois qu'il fut prêt nous avons entamer le match, qui fut encore plus intense que les précédents, comment aller finir ce match ? Nous n'étions pas au mieux de notre forme et je l'ai en quelque sorte ressenti chez lui, il avait l'air plus absent, ce qui me permettait de le battre facilement avec trois point d'écart. Nous étions essoufflé et en sueur, je pris une serviette que j'avais emmener avec moi, et me suis enlever la sueur que j'avais. Je jetais un coup d'œil a Aomine qui s'était allonger de tout son long en plein milieu du terrain, nous étions rester comme ça pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, Aomine à sa place avec les yeux clos et les bras au dessus de sa tête et moi qui été assis sur le banc à le regarder, la lueur du soleil couchant rendit sa peau encore plus sombre qu'elle ne l'été déjà. Cette vue m'avait couper le souffle, mes pensées furent interrompu par l'appel d'une personne :

-Daï-chaaaaaaaaaan ! crie Momoï a seulement quelque mètre de nous.

J'entendis un soupir d'agacement venant de Aomine et le vis se relever pour regarder Momoï qui d'approcher de plus en plus. Elle était arriver en serrant fortement Aomine et en frottant son énorme poitrine contre ce dernier, elle m'avait saluer avant de se retourner et de passer, me semblait-il, un savon a Aomine car il avait encore séché on entrainement. Je me suis levé et me dirigea vers mon immeuble quand j'entendis Aomine qui me poursuivait :

-Kagami ! Attends ! dit il a bout de souffle. Aide moi a me débarrasser de cette sangsue.

Je l'avais regarder étrangement ne comprenant pas de qui il parlait quand je vis Momoï qui courrait vers nous et Aomine qui m'avait attraper le bras pour me faire rentrer le plus rapidement possible dans mon immeuble. Une fois dans l'ascenseur je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement en me disant :

-Ce que Satsuki peut être énervante par moment. C'est pas comme si c'était la dernière fois que j'allais sécher l'entraînement.

-Tu devrais peur être y aller au entrainement...

Il me regardait bizarrement et m'avait dit :

-Qu'est ce que t'a à me dire ça ? J'vois pas pourquoi j'irais ça me sers à rien et c'est pas comme si je devais m'entraîner.

Quel ego ! Je me suis retenu de repas lui mettre mon point dans sa gueule. La porte de d'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Aomine se dirigea rapidement devant ma porte.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens chez moi ?!

-Pour échapper a Satsuki. dit-il avec nonchalance.

-Ouais bah c'est pas maison de refuge non plus.

-T'insinue que je suis un clochard ?

Je n'avais pas répondu et sortit les clés de mes poches. Il était rentrer en faisant comme chez lui, et parti s'affaler dans le canapé, il prit la télécommande et alluma la télé. Je soupirais et me suis diriger dans la cuisine pour me préparer un encas. J'étais face du plan de travail quand j'avais senti deux énormes bras couleurs caramel qui m'aggripaient aux épaules, sa tête dans mon cou me reniflant. Je n'osais plus bouger mais lorsque je l'ai senti me lécher la nuque, je me suis retourner pour le repousser :

-Qu'est ce que ...

Je fus interrompu en étant violemment pousser contre le plan de travail et fus choqué lorsque je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, il m'embrassait doucement et pour une fois je décidais de ne pas riposter et de le laisser faire.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a fait devenir plus docile ? Hein ? Taïga ... dit-il d'une voix suave.

 **Et voilà *-* je l'ai fini x) enfin ce court chapitre hein ! :') il était 23h15 quand j'avais fini ce chapitre le 1ier septembre (je précise car entre temps je voulais le poster mais j'ai eu un gros problème, je ne pouvais plus me connecter -') ... -w- enfin bref je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite ^^' mais j'essayerais de faire les chapitre et de les poster une fois fini mais je ne pourrais pas vous dire quand :/ en tous cas je vous remercie a tous de lire ma fic' ಥ⌣ಥ** **et a tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews x) donnez moi votre avis sur ce qui va pas ou quoi ^^' tous les avis son les archi-bienvenue ! Aller ;) a plus**

 **NekoBebouh**.


	7. Nouvelles sensations

**Oï oï oï heureuse de vous revoir ! Oui je préviens (un peu tard je sais ^^') je fais énormément de faites et j'en suis consciente alors je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes conjugaison etc ... Que j'ai faites lors de ce texte, je sais que les cours ont repris et on m'a conseiller une bêta, donc je ne suis pas contre ;) si vous voulez vous proposer envoyez moi un PM ou prévenez moi en review ;) sur ce oui comme une personne la deviné ... C'est la partie lemon *-* place au seeeeeeeex ! *gomen* notez que c'est mon premier long lemon , sinon ceux que j'ai déjà fait avant été court ou pas trop détaillé, celui la j'ai essaye de faire le maximum que j'ai pu enfin bref je vous laisse découvrir ^/^**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

 _Titre : Plus qu'une passion_

 _Disclaimer : Si Aomine et Kagami ainsi que les autres serait a moi, ce ne serait pas du basket qu'il y aurais (ou jute de passage)..._

Il m'a tenu fermement de ses énormes bras, et je sentais son souffle chaud au creux de mon épaule et de longs frissons avaient parcouru mon corps. Il posais des baisers de plus en plus tendre et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser de petits gémissements, mon corps refusait de bouger, je ne pouvais rien faire, non , en fait je ne voulais rien faire. Juste me laisser guider par ce plaisir qui était si intense et si nouveau pour moi...

-A... Aomine ...

Il ne me répondis pas et m'a retourné, mon dos avait frappée contre le plan de travail et une plainte m'avait échapper, Aomine fut légèrement surpris et il a passée ses bras autour de ma taille, sa bouche cherchant la mienne pour ensuite entremêler nos langue. Sa langue se faisait de plus en plus insistante, et parfois ses dents me mordillaient les lèvres ou le bout de la langue. Je fus agacé qu'il prenne autant les devants et au point ou nous étions, la case de non retour était a présent loin derrière moi. Je décidais de passer mes bras autour de son cou, qui me paraissait extrêmement haut, et décidais de prendre la relève sur le baiser que nous avions partagé. Je le vis qui s'éloigner de moi , s'abaisser et ensuite attraper mes jambes pour m'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Nos fronts se collaient, nos regard étaient hagard et nos souffles se mélangeaient, ses mains étaient posée de chaque côté de mes cuisses et son corps de trouver entre mes jambes ou on pouvait apercevoir mon sexe qui formait une bosse en dessous de mon jogging. De sa main, il commença a me caresser.

-Nh... A-Aomine ... Aahh..

Il replongea la tête dans mon cou, pour m'embrasser ou parfois me lécher. L'envie m'envahissait et le désir encore plus. Il avait a présent enlever le fin tissu qui séparer sa main de mon membre, et commença à effectuer des lents mouvements. Plus vite. Il devait aller plus vite !

-Je t'aime Taïga, dit-il en soufflant.

-Ah... Nhhh...

Je m'accrochais désespérément a ses cheveux en espérant lui indiquer d'aller plus vite dans ses gestes, mais il n'avais pas accélérer.

-Aho ! Ah... Pl-plus vite ! je dis en me plaignant.

Ma tête sur son épaule, je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais a la limite de jouir, je l'ai agripper plus fermement et j'entendais son souffle qui se était de plus en plus lourd. Son mouvement de la base de mon sexe à l'aine s'était fait de plus en plus insistant. Mon souffle s'était accéléré et je le tenais de plus en plus fort et dans un dernier mouvement, j'ai jouis dans un cri silencieux au creux de son épaule.

-Tsch ... Taïga... Ta jouis dans ma main là, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Dans un élan d'audace, j'ai attrapée sa main et j'ai commencé a la lécher. Bien que se fut la première fois que j'ai gouter mon sperme, il était amère et chaud... Je lançais un regard a Aomine et vu qu'il était étonné. Las de sentir mes lèvres seules, j'ai attrapé son visage et me suis emparé de ses lèvres.

Je touchais son visage, ainsi que ses bras et par la suite le bas de son corps pour enfin arriver a l'endroit qui m'intéressais le plus, son entrejambe. J'avais doucement enlever son pantalon , puis son boxer pour prendre en main son sexe.

-Hé Bakagami ! Depuis quand t'es aussi audacieux ? me lance-t-il.

-Neee ? De quoi tu parle ? Je ne fais que te rendre la pareil !

Apparemment ce que j'avais dit l'avais blessé, mais bizarrement cela me faisait mal de le voir blessé.

\- J-je... A-Aomine ... ?

\- Hm ?

\- J-je ... JE T'AIME !

J'étais embarrassé, mais tellement embarrassé que j'aurais pu m'enterrer vivant si il le fallait ... Je ne l'ai pas regarder, tellement honteux de ce que je venais d'avouer. Je sais qu'il m'avait fallu énormément de temps avant de le comprendre, mais j'ai réalisé que tous les moments où l'on a passée ensemble, avait comblée ce vide qui nous suivait depuis longtemps. Lui et moi nous sommes tellement rapproché que maintenant, sans s'en rendre compte, on avait passée la plupart du temps ensemble, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, juste se regarder ou encore un simple hochement de tête.

Je vis sa main qui m'avais attraper le menton pour que je puisse l'observer. Mes mains serraient mon jogging, je ne l'ai pas regarder, fermant juste les yeux aussi fort que je le pouvais. J'ai senti un léger souffle sur mes lèvres et un simple "Je le sais Bakagami". J'ouvris les yeux et le vis a quelque millimètre de moi , ses yeux bleu sombre presque comme la nuit, m'avait scruter et je ne pouvais bouger. Décidant de le laisser faire, j'ai vu un léger sourire en coin avant de fermer les yeux et de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, pour un doux et rendre baiser. J'ai rompu le baiser pour descendre du plan de travail et pour m'abaisser a sa taille, je ne le regardais pas, non je ne voulais pas voir la tête qu'il faisait. J'essayais de me concentrer sur son membre qui était a présent si gros, je me demandais si tout ça allait rentrer dans ma bouche, je l'ai caressé avant de lécher son sexe de bas en haut pour finalement le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. Son membre était gros, tellement gros, que quand j'essayais de le prendre plus goulûment, quelque filets de bave coulait de plus en plus. Avec ma langue, j'ai essayé de jouer avec son gland, et de mes mains j'ai tâter ses boules. Ses mains m'ont tenu fermement la tête, l'obligeant a le prendre plus profondément en moi, je dus retenir mon souffle quand je sentis son sexe tout au fond de ma bouche. Il s'est retiré pour me laisser respirer, et un filet de bave relié son sexe a ma bouche.

\- Ta bouche n'excelle pas que pour dire de la merde apparemment, dit-il en me souriant.

J'avais encore envie de le sentir dans ma bouche, de gouter a lui , a sa substance. J'avais repris son sexe en bouche et dans des bruits de succions, je l'ai entendu gémir, il se retenais de gémir. Frustré j'ai décidé de le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche et j'ai sentis ses mains qui se sont appuyé plus fermement sur ma tête, l'obligeant a le garder dans ma bouche, et j'ai entendu un râle de plaisir avant de sentir quelque chose de chaud au fond de ma gorge. J'ai avalé son sperme et notais qu'il était moins amer que le mien.

Il s'est baissé et m'a levé ma tête pour m'embrasser

\- Hé ! Et si on passait a l'étape supérieur ? Hein ? me propose-t-il.

Il m'a soulevé et m'a retourner contre le plan de travail, mon jogging fut soudainement enlevé et j'entendais des froissement d'habits, j'ai retournais ma tête pour le voir, et je l'ai vu entièrement nu derrière moi, sa virilité plus qu'imposante, qui frôlait mes fesses, j'ai senti ses mains qui avaient attraper mes fesses pour les malaxer, je me tenais au plan de travail car je sentais mes jambes qui flancher, le toucher de son doigt avait parcouru le long de ma raie pour me toucher a mon intimité

\- Oï ! j'hurle. Tu fous quoi là ?!

-Chut...

Sur ces paroles, je sentais un truc humide se frottant contre mon intimité. Ses mains avaient écarté mes fesses, pour lui laisser l'accès à sa langue.

\- N-ne ... Fais pas ... Ca-ahhh ... !

-Laisse moi faire ...

 **Voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre un tiers chaud *-* alors vos impression ? Perso' je trouve que j'ai merdé ce lemon ＼** **(;´□｀** **)/ ! Mais sinon je ne sais toujours pas quand sera la suite (même si je publie la je ne pourrais pas certifié quand et je n'ai pas envie de donner une date pour faire de faux espoir et me mettre la pression pour le finir au plus vite ) je préfère avoir bien le temps et l'imagination qu'il faut pour vous "pondre" cette fanfic' ;) je ne me reverifie pas pour les fautes (gomen) ... Voulu voualou -w-**

 **Votre très chère apprenti ;)**

 **NekoBebouh.**


	8. Un désir extrême

**Oï *-* j'ai commencer ce chapitre le 06 septembre 20t a 22h57 et je dédie ce chapitre a Luffythebest qui me soutiens énormément mais avec qui une genre de "relation" c'est faite enfin bref ! Toi qui voulait du lemon (comme vous autres) je vous en sers ^^ ... Je m'excuse d'avance pour : le non respect des rôles (mais j'avais besoin d'un peu les changer pour cette partie) les mots cru, les textes pas assez détaillé et ma matière en lemon exécrable / sur ce je mets aussi le lien de mes autres "oeuvres" qui n'ont aucun rapport avec les animes ou autres sortant purement de mon imagination :**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

Titre : Plus Qu'une Passion

Disclaimer : personnage ne n'appartenant pas ... Sauf pour du Yaoi ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°

Je ne pouvais plus tenir, je le sentais humidifier... M'humidifier... Une de ses mains me touchait le périnée pour ensuite partir vers mes bourses et tâter le bas de ma verge. Je me sentais étrange, ces toutes nouvelles sensation, Aomine qui était derrière moi...

-Hé Taïga ! Tu pourra me frapper autant que tu voudra quand sa sera fini.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre quand je sentais une douleur atroce là où la langue Aomine était quelque seconde plus tôt.

-Putain ! Ng... Ah... !

Je serrais mes dents et par réflexe j'avais resserrer mes fesses.

\- Oï ! dit-il en se rapprochant de mon oreille. Laisser moi faire...

Il m'avait mordiller l'oreille et de sa main gauche, m'a toucher les tétons, c'était étrange, mais plus il les frôlait et plus le désir était palpable, et quand il appuyait dessus, mon sexe s'était durcit, qui était délaissé depuis un quelque minutes, je l'ai pris en main pour commencer quelque mouvements quand Aomine m'a attrapé ma main et m'a murmurer :

\- Aller Taïga, dit-il en me suppliant, detents toi ...

J'avais décidé de me détendre un peu et de le laisser faire, la douleur était toujours présente, ça me déchirait, bien que c'est que les préliminaires, j'avais peur pour la suite ! J'ai fermé les yeux aussi fort que possible essayant d'oublier la douleur qui s'était fait encore plus douloureuse lorsque Aomine mis un second doigt, il bougeait ses doigts en moi, et quand il mettait tout la longueur de ses doigts en moi, je me sentais étrange, au bord de l'extase. Un troisième doigt vint se loger en moi, ce qui avait légèrement atténuer la douleur. Je sentais que Aomine était impatient mais il était doux dans ses gestes.

-Taïga ... dit-il d'une voix rauque. J'en peux plus ...

En entendant sa voix mon corps avait frissonner, il avait enlever ses doigts et je sentis son gland qui se poser dangereusement sur mon intimité, forçant légèrement le passage. J'ai avalé le peu de salive qui me rester avec un léger goût de sperme dans la bouche...

\- ... T-tu ... Vas-y ...

Je ne pouvais pas le voir mais je savais qu'il était choqué en ce moment même. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui dire deux fois car je le sentais venir en moi, j'avais peur ... Je l'ai déjà eu en bouche alors le recevoir dans le cul c'était autre chose... Son sexe rentrait de plus en plus en moi, forçant le passage, doucement, lentement...

J'ai retenus ma respiration, je ne pouvais plus bouger de peur d'avoir encore plus mal... Qui a dit qu'avoir une bite dans le cul sa faisait du bien ?! Je me suis cramponné au plan de travail, cette chose en moi était vraiment énorme, si énorme et si chaude, cette chose était a la limite qu'avait touché Aomine tout a l'heure, j'avais décidé de reculer un petit peu, sentant la douleur qui était déjà présente depuis tout a l'heure, s'en allait légèrement, et lorsque le sexe de Aomine avait toucher ce point, un gémissement sortis de ma bouche et ma respiration s'était accéléré.

\- Oï ! Prends pas du plaisir sans moi ! dit il avec une pointé de frustration.

Je sentais ses boules contre les miennes, ce qui m'indiquait qu'il était complètement en moi, il était si profondément en moi. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir et je commençais a bouger mes hanches, voulant le sentir de plus en plus en moi. Ses mains s'étaient agrippé fermement a ma taille et il avait commencé a entamer des légers coups de reins. Je sentais mon coeur battre plus vite dans mes veines, ma respiration était parfois entrecoupe entrecoupé r mes nombreux gémissements que j'avais honte d'ailleurs ! Donc je me retenais de gémir, mes les coups de reins de Aomine qui était doux aux débuts se faisait de plus en plus brutaux.

\- A-Aomine ... T... Ahhh.. Plus fort !

-Tsch ! T'aime vraiment ça ?

\- Nh... o-oui !

Il s'était arrêté, se mettant le plus profondément possible en moi, taquinant ma prostate sous mes gémissement de plaisir qui avait rempli presque tout l'espace de la cuisine. Son torse s'est collé à moi, son souffle chaud contre mon oreille, son menton sur mon épaule :

\- Si t'aime vraiment ça .. Pourquoi tu ne gémis pas ?

Il s'était lentement retiré pour se renfoncer en moi. Un gémissement plutôt fort m'avait échappé, j'avais lâcher le plan de travail, et j'avais posé mes mains sur ma bouche m'empêchant de pousser d'autre cri, mais apparemment ce Aho n'était pas de mon avis car il avait lâché mes hanches pour retirer mes mains de ma bouche et me les tenir en arrière, je n'aimais pas cette position, je l'avais déjà vu dans des films porno mais le faire sur quelqu'un sa doit faire atrocement mal. Aomine me l'avait fait, il m'avait pris par les poignet et m'avait tirer en arrière a l'aide de ceux ci. Pour éviter d'avoir mal au bras, je dus essayer d'enlever mes poignets d'Aho mais il me tenait fermement, ce qui a fait reculer mon corps pour m'empaler sur lui qui me prenait avec de fort mouvements de va et viens.

\- En te tenant les mains comme ça tu ne pourra plus cacher ta si mignonne voix ! Hein ? Bakagami !

J'avais entendu de l'amusement dans sa voix.

\- Aomine ! Ah... Ngh... J-je vais !... Mhhh !

\- Que dis tu ? Je ne comprends pas Bakagami ...

\- Je vais te ... Ngh... P-pas si fort ! J'vais... Ah... F-finir par être ... Mhhh ... Fou !

\- Devient fou ! dit il en accélérant la cadence. Devient fou de moi Kagami Taïga !

Je n'en pouvais plus ! J'allais devenir fou ! Pas plus !

Aomine m'avait lâché pour mieux m'attraper par les hanches et s'enfoncer se déverser totalement en moi dans un râle de plaisir. J'ai jouis quelque seconde après lui, et je m'étais avachi sur le plan de travail, le sperme d'Aomine qui était chaud et son sexe toujours en moi, me remplissant totalement. Il s'était retirer ce qui faisait un vide en moi et je sentais son sperme qui commençait a s'écouler lentement.

\- Je ... Je vais te tuer Ahominer ! j'haletais.

\- Hé hé... Avoue que t'a kiffer !

Je lui avais lancer un regard de tueur avant d'essayer de parvenir a me relever, mais je galère un peu car la douleur refaisait son apparition. Il m'avait vu chanceler et était venu me soutenir pour que je ne puisse pas tomber ..

\- T'a intérêt a préparer ton testament !

Je l'ai entendu rire a gorge déployer avant de me regarder et de me dire :

\- I love you !

Et pour conclure ces mots qu'il n'a pas arrêter de répéter depuis deux jours, il m'avait embrasser longuement ...

 **Et voilà ! Je l'ai fini a 00h58 et le temps que je le publie ça prendra du temps ^^ en tous cas j'ai du le pondre ce lemon xD et j'en suis pas fière du tout ^^' car je trouve qu'il manque énormément de chose ! Mais heureusement que je m'ameliorerais dessus les lemon sur les autres chapitres xD enfin bref j'ai vu beaucoup de viens mais nobody reviews :/ mais bon hein ;-; on se voit la prochaine fois ;)**

 **Votre très chère apprentie...**

 **NekoBebouh.**


	9. Incompréhension

**Oï ! Après euh … 4-5 jours d'absences me revoilà x) (ah … Je vous ai pas manqué … Pas grave la suite je l'a garde pour moi hein x) ) Enfin bref j'ai fait cette histoire et je ne ressens pas le besoin (bah ouais hein xD) de m'arrêter maintenant surtout que j'ai tellement de choses à écrire ^^ ! Bon faudra juste être patient car je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publié surtout que les cours viennent de commencer et puis je ne peux pas trop gérer la fic' et parfois les quelques disputes d'amies/parents ou encore les dev's surcharger car oui encore un an et je passe le bac donc …**

 **Bref assez parler xD Place à l'histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

 **Titre :** Plus qu'une passion

 **Disclaimer :** Perso' qui sont pas à moi T-T

 **Couple :** AoKaga (principal) et d'autre …

Le lendemain je me suis réveillé avec une douleur dans le bas du dos, chose qui m'avais fait grogner dès le matin, et le pire ce fut quand j'ai senti une chaleur provenant de ma gauche. J'ai ouvert les yeux et une main brunâtre était posé sur mon torse, j'ai remonté mon regard jusqu'au visage et ai remarqué que c'était Aomine.

Ce qui s'était passé hier m'était revenu en tête et quand j'ai entendu un bruit provenant de Aomine, je n'osais plus bouger, ni même respirer. Il avait soupiré longuement avant de se retourner et de grogner, mon torse dégager, j'ai essayé de me sortir du lit mais à peine je fus assis que mon cul me faisait mal. Un rire avait résonné dans la chambre avant que je ne sois tiré en arrière et entouré par d'énorme bras musclé :

-Ao ! Lâche moi !

-Oh non Bakagami ! Tu ne me dis même pas un ''bonjour'' dès le matin, tu fais quoi à la place ? Tu te barre. Veux tu que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières ? dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

J'ai dégluti et j'ai essayé en vain de m'extirper de son emprise mais le résultat fut un échec, énerver je l'ai mordu et il a poussé un juron avant de me lâcher :

-Non mais t'es devenu fou ou quoi !?dit-il en massant la morsure.

-T'avais qu'à pas me tenir ! Et puis c'est quoi ces conneries de ''m'apprendre les bonnes manières'' t'a crû que j'étais aussi con que toi ou quoi ?!

Il m'a regardé longuement avant de me lâcher un sourire en coin, tellement niais que sa me donner envie de le gifler au réveil :

-Qu'est ce que t'a à sourire comme ça Aho !?

-Hng... T'es beau quand tu t'énerve..

-… Non mais sérieux tu m'a pris pour une pucelle pour dire ça ?!

Il a ri le plus fortement possible de sa voix grave avant de me dire :

-Mais t'es plus ''pucelle'' mon petit Taïga.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je l'ai regardé avant de me lever et de lui balancer un oreiller et de sortir en trombe de la chambre malgré mon mal de cul.

Sur ce coup là on pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas tort, je n'étais plus ''puceau'' du cul du moins, mais euh... pour devant c'est autre chose. Et je ne voulais nullement qu'il le sache, après il va encore plus se foutre de ma gueule, j'en ai déjà assez comme ça alors c'est pas pour en rajouter. Je me suis dirigé dans la salle dans bain, j'ai ouvert l'eau pour prendre un bain, le moindre mouvement me faisait atrocement mal. J'ai ruminé dans mon bain lorsque j'ai entendu toquer à la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'veux teme ?!

-Je peux entrer ?

-Non ! Reste dehors !

La porte s'est ouvert, ce qui ne m'avait pas étonné, par réflexe j'ai cacher mes attributs et Aomine a rigolé en me voyant faire ça :

-Tu sais … Je t'ai pris sur ton plan de travail et je t'ai branlé alors je sais à quoi elle ressemble, au repos comme au garde-à-vous.

-Tsch ! La ferme !

Il a continué de rire avant de s'approcher et me regarder avec un air sauvage dans les yeux, son regard a parcouru mon corps avant de se reposer sur mes yeux.

-Tu sais que t'es sex' comme ça?! dit-il avec une voix encore plus grave.

J'ai pris le premier truc qui me passait sous la main, qui était un savon, et lui ai balancé dessus, il a esquivé avant de ressortir de la salle de bain en riant.

-Et la porte ! Elle est en option ?! je crie.

La sonnette a retenti au même moment, et j'ai entendu Aomine qui a crié un « J'arrive » à travers tout l'appartement. Des voix me sont parvenu et je pu reconnaître celle de Kuroko ainsi que de Kise et de Murakibara. Las d'être dans mon bain, je me suis levé et j'ai pris ma serviette qui était sur le chauffage, je me suis séché rapidement avant d'enfiler la serviette à ma taille je suis sorti de la douche et je suis parti en direction de ma chambre avant de traverser le couloir où je les ai tous vu dans le salon. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'ai ouvert le placard et me suis pris un boxer ainsi qu'un bas de jogging. J'ai pris la serviette et l'ai mis autour de mon cou pour me sécher les cheveux, je me suis dirigé dans le salon et me suis carrément arrêter lorsque j'ai entendu Kuroko dire :

-Alors ? Il est bon Bakagami ?

-Si tu savais … Si chaud … Si sexy lorsqu'il gémit... Je crois que je vais m'arrêter sinon je vais encore bander, dit Aomine en rigolant.

Des rires se sont élevé dans le salon et frustré qu'on parle de moi sans que je ne sois là m'a énerver. 

-Qu'est ce que vous raconter sur moi là !je crie presque.

Il m'ont regardé et ont rigolé eux aussi sauf Kuroko qui avait toujours cet air impassible collé son visage, ne comprenant pas je me suis emporté et ai commencé à crier. Murasakibara qui mangeait comme à son habitude me dit :

-Hé ! Bakagami ! Arrête de crier je peux pas me concentrer sur le goût qu'à la nourriture.

-Alors Kagamicchi, dit Kise à la hâte, Aomine est si bon que ça ?

Je me suis sentie rougir et j'ai assassiné du regard Aomine avant de regarder Kise et de lui dire :

-T'a qu'à le goûter si tu veux !

Kise fut surpris de la réponse et m'a répondu qu'il avait déjà Kuroko et qu'il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre. Je n'ai pas chercher à comprendre plus, je me suis barré dans la cuisine un peu, à la fois énerver et confus. J'ai pris un verre dans le placard et j'ai ouvert le robinet, quand je senti une main sur ma taille :

-Ao !

Il a collé son corps contre le mien, et sa respiration frôlait mon cou, j'ai senti la chaleur de mon corps monter d'un coup, l'eau coulait toujours dans l'évier et j'entendis Aomine qui me chuchotait dans l'oreille :

-T-Taïga …

Il s'est frotté à moi et je pus sentir son membre qui était dur. Non mais il n'avait pas de respect ou un truc du genre lui ? Non seulement y a des gens dans le salon mais en plus de ça je ne savais même pas comment remettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments depuis la veille. Ouais je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et lui aussi mais depuis le réveil ce sujet n'avait pas été aborder.

Ses mains se baladaient sur mon torse, je l'ai repoussé et lui ai crié :

-Non mais tu fou quoi là !?

-Chuuut... Viens là Taïga... Aller … me supplie-t-il. 

-N-Non ! Y a Kuroko et tout dans le salon alors dégage les rejoindres ! Et fous moi la paix !

Il m'a regardé et un sourire en coin était apparu sur son visage suivi d'un léger rire avant de me dire :

-Si ce n'est qu'eux qui te dérange je peux arranger ça … 

Je l'ai vu se retourner et disparaître dans le salon avant de l'entendre dire « hé les gars ! Y a moyens que vous bougez ? Enfin si vous voyez ce que je veux dire quoi... » . Non mais il était sans gêne lui, j'ai accouru dans le salon pour voir Kise et les autres qui se sont levé pour s'apprêter à partir :

-Vous faites quoi les gars ?

-Bah on va vous laisser tranquille, dit Kuroko. Et puis Kise-kun et moi avions des choses à faire et Murasakibara-kun doit encore voir Akashi-kun qui l'a appelé y a deux minutes de ça. Et puis nous étions seulement venu voir comment aller Kagami-kun et Aomine-kun.

Je fus … Je sais pas … Choqué ? Étonné ? Je ne savais pas quoi en penser, je les voyais partir en direction de la porte d'entrée, avant d'y sortir. Aomine leur avait dit un « au revoir » avant de fermer la porte et de me lançait un regard avec une lueur étrange... 

-Passons aux choses sérieux mon petit Taïga.

Je fus incapable de bouger et je le voyais s'approcher de plus en plus de moi …

 **La fin de ce chapitre x) ! Perso' je le trouve vraiment bof mais je remercie Kuroko pour son entrée dans ce chapitre ainsi que les deux autres xD sinon je n'aurais pas pu faire la suite de l'histoire, je voulais aussi faire un lemon dans ce chapitre mais … un lemon de 3 chapitres sa aurait été trop alors j'ai essayé de faire un entre deux ou quoique … peut être que dans l'autre y en aura pas *réfléchie* en fait je ne sais pas dut tout.**

 **Bref ^^ laissez une review avec votre avis (dites tous ce qui ne va pas ou quoi ^^) car à chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre j'essaye, du moins, de faire moins de faute (chose presque impossible) et j'essaye de rendre aussi l'histoire moins ennuyante donc si l'histoire déraille à votre goût dîtes le moi de suite xD !**

 **Sur ce le prochain chapitre dépendra de mon humeur et mon envie et surtout de mon IMAGINATION !**

 _ **(Les chansons qui m'ont aidé à faire ce chapitre : Wildest Dreams de** Taylor Swift ** Hero de **Skillet **, Zombie et Ode to my family de **The cranberries **et bien sûr Tokyo de **TK From Ling Sigure.)_

 _Votre chère apprentie..._

 _NekoBebouh._


	10. Amusement

**La tentation était trop forte pour moi donc j'ai préférée publier la suite xD en espérant que sa vous plaît x) je vous remercie à tous le lire déjà près de 1,100 views *-* je suis comblée pour une première fanfic' -saute de joie- A voui je dédie cette histoire à ma pitite** ** _Mélo ~_** **qui m'a donné énormément d'idée pour le lemon *-* et à** ** _Luffythebest_** **qui m'envoie tous ce qui va pas (ce qui est rare xD) et avec qui je m'entends bien ! -w- voilà mon dixième chapitre ! *O* en tous cas je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps donc …x)**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

 **Titre :** Plus qu'une passion

 **Disclaimer :** Aho et Bakagami ainsi que tous le petit peuplent ne peuvent m'appartenir _

Je l'ai vu se rapprocher de plus en plus...

-Aho ! Ne fais pas n'importe quoi !

Il ne m'a pas écouté et avancé toujours.

-Taïga t'es si tentant avec juste ton bas de survet' , dit-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Dis tu crois qu'on pourra se taper toutes nos « parties » dans ta baraque ? Parce que ça me tente énormément...

J'ai reculé en frôlant le canapé et Aomine s'est rapproché d'un pas furtif pour me pousser dans le canapé. J'ai senti ses mains chaudes qui sont passée sur mon torse, si douce et si légère qui m'ont effleuré la peau, qui m'ont fait frissonner et qui ont fait que mon cœur ait battu encore plus vite... Mon souffle s'est accéléré, c'était mauvais, très mauvais... A présent, son corps s'est retrouver au dessus de moi, qui m'a surplombé de toute sa présence. Il m'a tenu les épaules et a mis tout son poids au niveau de mon bassin, où il venait de s'asseoir. Un sourire niais est apparu sur son visage et une lueur qui n'est pas humaine était apparu dans ses yeux.

Un brusque mouvement me fit deviné que sa bouche s'est emparé de la mienne et je l'ai senti me mordre les lèvres de temps à autres, ce qui m'a fait pousser des gémissements dont j'ai eu honte. Aomine, lui, a passé ses mains sur tout mon corps, explorant chaque parcelle en s'arrêtant sur mes tétons pour les pincer, ce qui m'a rendu vraiment bizarre ce qui a surtout ravivé ce qui dormait depuis tout à l'heure... Aomine l'a senti car il s'est arrêté de m'embrasser pour descendre un peu plus vers mon cou pour me mordiller la peau ou encore me faire quelques suçons. J'ai plaqué une de mes mains sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de gémir, ce qu'il me faisait était juste … Parfait...

Il est descendu un peu plus bas tout en continuant avec des baisers, pour s'arrêter à mes tétons et leurs faire subir le même supplice. Sa main droite a frotté là ou mon membre était à présent plus que dur. Plus ! Encore plus ! Ce n'est pas assez !

-A-Ao ! Nghh …

-Mh ?

Il a continué de descendre vers mon sexe tout en y laissant des baisers par-ci par-là, il s'est arrêté au niveau de mon jogging, et m'a regardé.

-P'tain Aho ! Tu fous quoi là ! Grouille !

-Ce n'est pas toi qui ne voulait pas le faire avant ?me dit-il avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Il a libéré mon sexe et l'a emparer de sa bouche, sa langue frottait contre mon membre, me laissant des frissons dans le corps. Sa langue s'est baladé sur le long de mon sexe qui était de plus en plus dur, je l'ai senti enfoncer en moi deux doigts bien lubrifier. Un cri m'a échappé, pas à cause de la douleur mais surtout à cause du plaisir dont il me faisait...

-Aho ! Ngh … p-pas que t-tes doigts !

-Il faut te préparer avant, tu le sais non?dit-il avant de continuer de me lécher.

-Ngh … Ao ! Merde ! V-viens !

C'était insupportable, je ne voulais pas ses doigts, non, elles ne suffisaient pas. Il faut qu'il vienne en moi. J'ai beau sentir ses doigts qui se mouvait avec précision en moi...

-Putain ! Aomine ! Depêche toi ! Je te veux en moi, je lui dit en le suppliant. Grouille !

Un rire me parvenait aux oreilles, Aomine m'a attrapé les jambes et a rapproché mon bassin du sien. Son sexe dur était à présent contre mon cul. J'ai tenté de donner quelques coups de bassin pour le faire rentrer en moi, mais il reculait à chaque fois. Agacer, je me suis levé et l'ai poussé sur le canapé pour ensuite le chevaucher, ce manque de présence m'énerver, j'ai attrapé son membre et est commencé à le faire rentrer en moi. Il m'a regardé d'un air joueur, en ne bougeant pas d'un poil. J'ai enfoncé tout son sexe en moi et mon Dieu qu'il était énorme, tout au fond de moi, je me suis mordu les lèvres enfin content d'avoir assouvi ce manque en moi, et est fait quelques montés et descentes pour pouvoir mieux le sentir. Son gland tapait ma prostate lorsque je l'enfonçais complètement en moi. Mon souffle s'est accéléré et au fur et à mesure des montés et descentes que je faisais, je le sentais se grossir encore plus.

-Aho … Nghhh -ah ! Mhh..

-Hé Taïga ! J'apprécie le fait que tu me chevauche, c'est vraiment très sexy, dit-il en m'embrassant le cou, mais si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient faisons le à mon rythme, sa sera encore meilleur !

Il m'a pris les hanches avec ardeur et a commencé à faire des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, je n'ai pas pu retenir ma voix, je gémissais et criais à Aomine d'aller encore plus fort. J'étais si près de l'orgasme quand je senti Aomine qui s'est retiré de moi et m'a regardé.

-Wow là vue que tu m'offre là ! Regarde moi ça ! Qui aurait cru que Taïga Kagami se ferait exploser le cul par moi ? Et en plus tu en redemande c'est ça qui rends la chose plus -il d'une voix rauque.

Il m'a repoussé sur le côté puis s'est levé pour ensuite me mettre à quatre patte sur le canapé et de me tenir les hanches, je n'ai pas pu voir son expression mais je savais d'avance qu'il était content. Une de ses mains chaudes m'a tenu la hanche, tandis que je l'ai senti me pénétré en douceur, puis son autre main a rejoint l'autre partie de ma hanche. Je me suis cambré pour qu'il puisse me prendre plus profondément, qu'il puisse me faire atteindre l'orgasme que j'avais ressenti la veille. Ses coups de reins se sont fait de plus en plus brutaux, et sa bouche se baladait un peu partout sur mon corps à présent en sueur.

-N-Ah ! Ahhah ! A-Ao ! Tr-trop bon !

-Ngh … je le sais... ça Baka !

Il m'a attrapé le visage pour me retourner et m'embrasser pendant qu'il me prenait. C'était vraiment trop bon, il continuait, parfois avec plus de douceur mais parfois avec brutalité, ce qui ne me faisait plus que du bien ! J'ai été frustré de ne pas le voir lorsqu'il me prenait, je l'ai stoppé d'une main et l'ai sorti de moi avant de me retourner et d'écarter les jambes pour lui offrir l'accès total à mon intimité, il s'est léché les lèvres avant de me dire d'une voix grave et sensuelle :

-Tu en demande beaucoup trop Taïga. Je risque de ne pas me retenir, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? …

-... V-viens Aho !

Il s'est léché le pouce avant de se rapprocher de moi, de soulever mes jambes et de me pénétré plus violemment qu'avant.

-Putain ! Taïga ! Arrête de me tenter ! Je vais te faire du mal ! T'es si bon merde ! Et ton cul qui se resserre autour de ma bite sans gêne !

Des gémissements plus haut les uns que les autres remplissait la maison, le bruit de nos corps se réunissant était aussi faible que mes gémissements.

-Ah … Ngh-a-h A-aomine … Ngh … Mhhh !

Ses coups de reins se faisait de plus en plus lent et brutaux à la fois, dans un dernier coup il a poussé un râle et s'est déversé en moi, je l'ai suivi juste après avoir senti son sperme en moi …

 **Bon euh j'ai écris ce chapitre sur 2 jours … et c'est pour ça que le ton de l'histoire change ^^' enfin bref ~ j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ un lemon euh pas assez bien à mon goût gomen ^^ Bon bah voilà je pense que c'est tout hein :3** **je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publié la suite -w- voilà x)**

 **A plus ~**

 **Votre apprentie ~**

 **NekoBebouh~**


	11. Explications

**Bon bah … ayant un week end de 4 jours, je vais vous mettre la suite de l'histoire ^^ … Assez de lemon à mon goût maintenant place à la parole :3 je vais vous laisser le loisir (ou pas) de lire la suite :')**

 **Bonne lecture ^^ ~**

 **Titre :** Plus qu'une passion

 **Disclaimer :** Nan nan et nan je le répète mais ils ne sont toujours pas à moi ^^'

 **Couple :** AoKaga hein :'3

Le lendemain, il n'était plus là ou plutôt … Il m'a laissée un message et est parti faire une course apparemment. Je me suis levé, avec difficulté mais je me suis quand même levé. Ces derniers jours nous n'avons pas parlé de … des sentiments … enfin, on s'est balancé un « je t'aime » par ci par là mais sans plus. Quels sentiments j'ai éprouvé pour lui ?

Une fois dans la cuisine, je me suis préparé un café puis quand je suis allé dans le salon pour aller le boire, la sonnette a sonné. J'ai voulu faire genre que j'étais pas là mais … comment dire ? C'était Kuroko qui était derrière la porte et il n'a pas cessé de sonner.

-J'arrive j'arrive !

Je me suis dirigé vers la porte et l'a ouvert pour tomber sur des cheveux cyan :

-C'est pas trop tôt ! me dit Kuroko. Tu faisais quoi ? Tu te touchais ?

-Mh… Arrête de raconter de la merde et rentre !

Je l'ai vu rentré puis j'ai fermé la porte derrière lui et l'ai rejoint dans le salon puis j'ai pris place dans le canapé pour enfin boire mon café qui me sers de petit dej' :

-Kuroko … Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'es là ?

-Pour te parler Kagami-kun.

Je l'ai regardé en attendant la suite mais il n'a pas parlé.

-Mais parle bon sang ! Comment veux-tu que je sache de quoi tu veux me parler si tu te tais ?

-… Kagami-kun … Comment ça s'est passé avec Aomine-kun ?

Sa question m'a laissée sans voix. Je l'ai regardé étonné ne sachant toujours pas quoi répondre.

-J-je … C'est quoi cette question-là ? Nan mais franchement Kuroko !

-Kagami-kun il serait peut-temps d'y penser. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Ouais… Enfin, je sais pas.

-Est-ce que tu l'aime ? me dit-il.

-…

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux quand même. dit-il en soupirant.

J'ai ris un peu gêner, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'ai pris une gorgée de mon café qui est à présent tiède. Kuroko était encore à sa place… Sauf qu'il avait une tasse de chocolat dans la main.

-Neeee ? T-tu … Pourquoi t'a ça dans la main ?

-J'ai demandé à Kagami-kun qi il avait du chocolat, mais tu étais dans tes pensées alors je suis parti m'en chercher un.

-Hmpf … Fais comme chez toi hein. Te gêne pas.

-Merci Kagami-kun. Bon revenons-en au fait. Aimes-tu Aomine-kun ?

-J-je pense… je dis en détournant le regard.

-Aurais-tu laissée te faire prendre par quelqu'un d'autre ?

-… Bien sûr que non ! je dis en hésitant.

-Bien. Donc tu l'aime. Bon … je voulais seulement savoir ça. Je te laisse je dois y aller. Kise-kun m'attends et je dois me dépêcher.

Je l'ai regardé se levé puis partir comme si de rien était.

-N… T'es venu m'emmerder juste pour ça et tu te casse comme ça ?

-Bah oui.

Il a ouvert la porte puis est sorti. Je suis resté là, la bouche encore ouverte par ce que je venais de voir. Il est venu seulement pour me poser cette question. Si je l'aime ou pas… Bon je lui ai dit maintenant que j'aimais Aomine, je ne peux plus reculer et puis… il n'a pas tort, je n'aurais laissé mon cul à personne d'autre si je devais choisir. C'est vrai que j'i aimé le mater, faut pas se mentir, quand tu vois un corps aussi parfait que le sien c'est un peu dur de ne pas le regarder, d'ailleurs pendant le match ou je l'ai battu, c'est son corps qui faisait abstraction à mon envie de le battre. Oui et alors ? j'ai bien le droit de le mater non ?

Mes pensées ont été coupés encore une fois par la porte d'entrée qui s'est ouverte puis refermé sur Aomine. Il ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt blanc et un jean bleu ciel.

-Enfin réveillé ! me dit-il. T'a quand même dormi presque onze heure d'affilé tu sais ?

-Hm …

Il a enlevé ses chaussures puis s'est posé à côté de moi sur le canapé. Il a essayé de se rapprocher de moi mais je me suis éloigné pour mettre un peu de distance entre nous. Il l'a remarqué puis m'a carrément pris dans ses bras.

-Oï tu fous quoi là ?

-Bakagami. Pourquoi tu m'évite ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? me demande-t-il.

Il a posé ma tête sur son torse et j'ai pu entendre les battements de son cœur, j'ai aussi entendu son souffle chaud sur mes cheveux et ses mains chaudes qui étaient sur mon dos. Aucun de nous deux n'avons bougé jusqu'à temps que j'ai décidé de prendre la parole :

-Aomine … On doit parler.

-Hm ? me dit-il en ne me lâchant pas. Je t'écoute.

-Bah … hum … C'est quoi que t'éprouve pour moi ?

Il m'a regardé longuement avant de rire à gorge déployer. J'ai levé la tête pour le regarder et me suis demandé ce qui était censé être drôle dans ce que j'ai dit. Il a pleuré de rire avant de finir par se calmer et de me regarder, s'excusant entre temps.

-Franchement Kagami. Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais mis au lit dans le seul but de me divertir ?

Je n'ai pas répondu, oui je le pensais au début, mais quand il a dit ça avec tellement de sérieux, je n'ai pas su répondre. Il m'a observé et m'a lâché avant de se gratter la nuque et de détourner le regard.

-Sérieux _Baka_ … Je te l'ai dit … _Je t'aime ! Arrête de me le faire répéter…_ Franchement tu me sidère… T'es vraiment le seul à qui je fais tout ça. C'est peut-être parce que t'es baka qui sait … dit-il comme s'il était seul. Enfin bref ! Vu qu'on a entamé le sujet autant parler sincèrement.

Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, puis s'est mis face à moi.

-Kagami, je vais être franc et te dire tout ce que je ressentais pour toi du début à maintenant. Alors s'il te plaît ne me coupe pas ok ?

-… Ok.

-Bon, dit-il avant de soupirer, au début il était clair que je t'aimais pas. Enfin juste pour ton basket, mais sinon au début t'étais trop arrogant à mon goût. Mais je dois bien avouer que depuis tu as beaucoup mûri. Dans ton style de jeu mais aussi dans ta façon d'être. J'ai décidé de passer plus de temps avec toi pour mieux te connaître, je ne sais pas, peut être que tu m'attirais ? Enfin bref quoiqu'il en soit je ne me suis pas lasser de passer autant de temps avec toi. Et franchement tu me hantais quoique je faisais. S'en était perturbant, mais plus me temps passée et plus je te voulais à mes côtés, sa peut paraître minable mais bon je mets aussi ma fierté de côté depuis longtemps pour te dire que je t'aime. Alors maintenant qu'on est passée par le lit puis ensuite par mes sentiments, tu vas pas me dire que tu n'éprouve rien pour moi ... Enfin... A moins que tu n'as couché avec moi que pour le fun ? Mh ?

Je suis rester bouche bée face à ce qu'il m'avait dit ...

 **Bon oui ce chapitre et court gomen w mais je suis en recherche pour la suite '^' donc je ne saurais pas quand j'écrirais la suite ^^**

 **Sur ce ... A la prochaine ^^**

 _ **Votre chère apprentie...  
NekoBebouh.**_


	12. Avouer

**Et voui voilà déjà le chapitre 12 ~ je n'ai pas été présente pendant près de 3mois gomen ... Mais avec les cours et la famille ... Non en fait je n'avais pas d'imagination xD ... Je poste la suite de l'histoire :') sur ce ...**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

 **Titre :** Plus qu'une passion

 **Perso' :** ne sont pas a moi ~

 **Pairing :** Aomine x Kagami

Je l'ai regarder incrédule... Aomine venait de m'avouer ses sentiments. Et moi ? Comment est ce que je pouvais prendre ça ... Hein ? La discutions que j'avais eu avec Kuroko me revint en mémoire. En fait ... Je pense que je l'aime. Non en fait je sais pas ...

-Kaga ... ? m'appelle Ao.

-... Mh ?

Il ne m'a pas répondu et m'a regardé attendant une réponse de ma part :

-euh...

-Est ce que ... Tu m'aime ? me dit-il avec un peu d'anxiété dans sa voix.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'ai vu Aomine qui s'est levé puis il m'a regardé et a soupirer :

-Bref j't'ai avouer mes sentiments maintenant j'attends les tiens mais apparemment t'a pas l'air décidé à me donner une réponse donc... Je sors. Quand tu aura fini de remettre de l'ordre tu m'appelle. J'vais squatter chez Mido.

Sur ces paroles il a pris sa veste puis et sorti en claquant la porte... Je suis resté comme ça dans le salon le regarde incrédule ... Pourquoi il s'est barré lui ? Il m'a avoué ses sentiments puis il part ? Bon je devais avouer que j'ai mis dix plombs a réalisé ça. Mais bon en même temps quand ton ennemi te fais l'amour et qu'il t'avoue par la suite qu'il t'aime... Je devais le prendre comment ?...

Enfin bref, quoiqu'il en soit il s'est barré et ça fait bientôt près de quatre heures... Je me suis demandé si je devais l'appeler, mais pour lui dire quoi ? "Reviens à la maison?" en plus c'est même pas sa maison... L'heure m'indiquait qu'il était presque minuit et aucune nouvelle de ce aho...

Fatigué, je décidais d'aller me coucher. Une fois dans le lit, il me parait bien grand... C'était... Bizarre ? Moi qui était habitué a dormir seul dans un énorme lit, me suis retrouver seul dans ce lit froid... Comme je n'arrivais pas a dormir, j'ai regarder le plafond, puis les souvenirs de quand Aomine était là me sont revenu en mémoire... Son grand corps couleur caramel au dessus de moi, des yeux bleu profond qui me scrutait comme si il allait me manger, sa présence pesante au dessus de moi, rien qu'à me souvenir de ça, je me sentais étrange et je sentais que ce qui était entre mes jambes s'était levé... Juste en pensant à la façon dont Aomine me prenait dans ses bras, juste à la façon dont il avait de me faire frissonner, je parcourais la distance entre de ma tête à mon entrejambe avec ma main, et attrapait mon sexe pour y faire de léger mouvement de va-et-viens tout en imaginant Aomine qui me prenait. Les images défilaient devant moi et les sensations se faisait plus forte, la cadence de mes mouvement se faisait de plus en plus vite, me faisant rapidement jouir. La respiration lourde, je regardais ma semence qui coulait le long de mon torse, j'avais chaud, extrêmement chaud. Je prenais mon téléphone et regardais l'heure, puis décidais, je l'appelais :

-... Ouais?dit-il.

-... A-ao … ?

-Kaga ?

-O-ouais …

-... ?

-Je dois te parler …

-Bah raconte alors.

-Tu peux revenir à la maison...

-...

-Ao ?

-Je suis devant la porte...

J'écarquillais les yeux et lâchais le téléphone sur le lit, puis enfilais un haut quelconque et courait ouvrir la porte et le retrouve assis par terre, contre le mur, près de la porte. Je le regardais bêtement et il souriait gêner. Je le vois se relever puis rentrer dans la maison en disant simplement : « tu voulais me parler. »... Je l'ai suivi jusque dans le salon et m'assois dans un fauteuil. Il prit son habituel sourire et me regardait attendant que je parle. Je me raclais la gorge puis je lui dit :

-Bon … J-je peux pas l'ignorer … enfin … J-je t'aime quoi !

Son fier sourire qui était minime tout à l'heure à grandit d'un coup, en entendant mes paroles. Je le regardais se lever et se mettre en face de moi pour attraper mon visage et me dire avec un grand sourire :

-Tu me l'a enfin dit !

Je sentais le rouge qui me montais au joues, ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il me regardait, il se penchait vers moi et m'embrassait, longuement, doucement, sensuellement. Il se reculait et je l'observais discrètement.

-Tu n'es pas aller chez Mido hein ?

-Nope. On peut pas se sacquer, tu devrais le savoir quand même... J'ai seulement donner son nom comme excuse vu que je savais que les autres tu aurais pu les contacter et tout … Et mon histoire n'aurait pas été crédible.

-Donc tu es resté pendant tout ce temps dehors … ?!

Il hochait la tête, ne me donnant que ça comme réponse, je me levais et je touchais ses joues qui étaient glacés. Une des ses mains gelé se posait sur la mienne et un sourire narquois était sur ses lèvres :

\- J'ai froid …

\- Et ?

\- Réchauffe-moi ~

Je le regardais incrédule...

-En plus à ce que je vois tu t'es bien amusé tout seul pendant mon absence, dit-il en levant le bas de mon t-shirt où l'on voyait des tâches humides. Sur mon haut en plus, c'est … assez érotique _Bakagami ~_

\- Qui est ce qui est érotique ici ?! je commence à m'énerver.

\- Chuuuut ~

Il me poussait de façon à ce que je tombe sur le canapé et me chevauche, je le regardais incompréhensif, quand il posait un doigt sur mes lèvres qui redescendait jusqu'en bas de mon t-shirt où les tâches humides paraissait vulgaire.

 _\- Bakagami ~_

 **Et voilà ! La fin de ce chapitre ^^ cours je le sais mais pour être sincère j'ai galéré à le faire celui là :/ mais bon je l'ai fait (=^^=) surtout pour une personne qui m'a demander mainte fois la suite ^^' (elle se reconnaîtra ~ )...**

 **Alors pour la suite ? Je ne sais toujours pas … Gomen w m'enfin bon j'essayerais de m'arranger pendant les cours si possible ou .. bref je le posterais quand je pourrais :) !**

 **Gomen aussi pour les sales fautes d'ortho, de phrase, de conjuguaison que je fais ^^' …**

 **Laissez une review pour vos avis ou des choses à améliorer x) merchi ~**

 _ **Votre chère apprentie...**_

 **NekoBebouh.**


	13. Evolution

**Bon me revoilà après de … long moment d'absence ~ Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de bonne fête et pour finir cette année je vais postée le chapitre 13 qui sera aussi chaud et croustillant que les autres (du moins je l'espère). Assez bavarder, bonne lecture ~**

 **Titre** : Plus qu'une passion

 **Personnage :** Les perso' ne sont bien éventuellement pas à moi ~

 **Pairing :** AoKag , KiKuro ( de passage) et d'autres certainement...

 **Rating :** M

Ses lèvres s'emparaient des miennes tellement violemment que j'ai cru qu'il allait me manger, ses doigts se baladaient si librement sur mon corps, me déshabillant au passage. Sa bouche descendait de plus en plus vers mon sexe, qui était à présent dur. Je n'ai pu retenir mes gémissements de plaisir, tout aller si vite, il me pris la main et me dirigeais vers l'autre canapé où il m'allongeai et repris ses caresses, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer vers moi. Son sexe frottait doucement contre le mien qui était encore sous le boxer.

-A-Ao … je gémis.

Je perçu un sourire au coin de ses lèvres puis il se débarrassa de son jean et de son boxer en les jetant un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Il se releva et enleva son t-shirt, face à moi qui était en dessous de lui, je tâtais son corps métis avant de venir prendre en bouche ses deux bouts de chairs qui pointillait en l'air, je l'entendais gémir tout en prenant ma main pour la mettre sur son sexe, où j'y appliquait de doux frottement. Il tient fermement ma tête puis gémis mon nom en me disant qu'il ne voulait pas se contenter que de ça, puis il retira ma main et enleva son membre de son boxer et y colla ma bouche sans retenu. Son sexe en bouche, je commençais à faire le sucer, mais il me pilonnais la bouche à sa façon. Je posais mes mains sur son pubis pour ralentir un peu la cadence mais il attrapa ma tête et la tenait fermement pour continuer. Je sentais son sexe au plus profond de ma gorge et j'ai cru que j'allais vomir, non seulement je n'aimais pas ça mais les gorges profondes n'était et ne serais jamais mon plaisir. Je retirais volontairement son sexe de ma bouche et le regardais, énervé :

-Non mais t'es con ou quoi ? A m'enfoncer ton engin dans ma gorge ! Tu veux que je crèe ou quoi !?

-Oh aller avoue que tu as aimé, un sourire narquois au lèvre, et puis … Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu me fais languir ~

-Ce n'est pas moi qui te fais languir ! C'est toi qui va trop rapidement !

Il vient m'embrasser pour me faire taire avant de me retourner sur le canapé, ventre contre canapé et je sentais son souffle sur mes fesses et me releva aussitôt :

-Oï qu'est ce que tu fou là ?!

-Il faut bien lubrifier avant, à moins que tu ne veuille que je te prenne sauvagement ~

-Baka ! Y a du lubrifiant dans la salle de bain ! Vas le chercher !

Il m'ignora et commença à me lécher, un frisson me parcouru l'échine, ne pouvant rien articuler. Il continua en faisant de long mouvement sur mon sexe. J'essayais de m'échapper mais il me retenais avec son bras. Je sentis un de ses doigts qui entrait en moi, cette fois ci ce n'est plus la douleur que je ressentais mais du plaisir, inconsciemment je bouge des hanches et je l'entendais rire.

-A-Ao … P-plus …

Il fit entrer un second doigt, il bougea lentement en moi, frustré j'ai retiré ses doigts puis je me suis relevait et l'ai tiré pour qu'il soit allongé sur le canapé, je passais une jambe pour mieux me positionner et commença à m'empaler sur le sexe du bleuté. Mon Dieu qu'il était énorme, je l'enfonçais de plus en plus en moi, me mordant la lèvre sous l'effet du plaisir. Une fois entièrement en moi, je reprenais ma respiration et je sentais ses mains sur mes hanches :

-Bravo _Bakagami,_ tu sais faire preuve d'ambition quand tu le veux ~

Je l'ignora avant de commencer mes mouvements, montant et descendant avec plaisir sur lui, laissant la gravité de mon corps menait pour la descente, rendant la pénétration plus profonde. Ses mains sur mes hanches, me pressait pour y intimer un rythme plus rapide, mais je le sentais me laisser faire pour cette fois-ci, un énorme sourire au lèvre il commença à bouger en moi :

- _Fini de jouer mon chou ~_

Ses coups de reins se sont fais de plus en plus fort, tirant de nombreux gémissements de ma bouche, je tentais vainement de mettre mes mains sur ma bouche, mais il m'en empêcha. Il ne cessa pas de me marteler intérieurement, je le regardais et vois du plaisir sur son visage, puis je me penche et viens l'embrasser passionnément parfois entrecoupé par mes gémissements. Le plaisir était tellement intense, que je perdais tout mes moyens, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou en continuant de gémir. J'entendais sa respiration rauque dans mon cou, puis il bougea, me mettant sur le côté en se relevant pour mettre un genoux sur le canapé et son autre jambe pour prendre appuie sur le sol. Une de mes jambes se trouvait contre son corps, son engin contre mon intimité, rentrant lentement en moi. Il donna cette fois-ci des coups de reins plus doux et moins profond. Je prenais un coussin et le mordis, pour étouffer mes cris. D'un coup, il agrippa ma jambe et commence à donner de fort coup de reins, irrégulier.

-A-Ao ! .. J-je … A-ah …

-'Tain ! Kagami ! Ton cul ! Je l'adore !

De son autre main, il continuait les mouvements sur mon sexe, il me remplissait tellement que je jouissait aussitôt, je l'entendais rire entre sa respiration saccadé, mais il n'arrêta pas ses coups de bassin. Il se retira puis me regarda :

-Bah alors on tient pas le coup ?dit-il fièrement. T'aurais pu attendre avant de jouir Baka !

-C-c'est bon … je lui dis légèrement rouge.

J'en voulais encore, jusqu'à temps que lui aussi ai joui, puis je me suis assis sur le canapé, et ai ouvert mes jambes pour lui donner un total accès à mon intimité. C'est avec un sourire au lèvre qu'il s'approcha de moi lentement, se léchant la lèvre, puis posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mon corps et me regarde :

-Mets la moi ~

J'attrapais son sexe puis le mis à l'entrée même de mon intimité et je le sentais pousser pour entrer en moi, j'avançais un peu plus mon bassin et je le vois bouger ses hanches à un rythme régulier, son souffle au dessus de moi, je le regardait et attrape sa tête pour l'embrasser. Un cri plus aigu vient coupé notre baiser, et je senti à ce moment que j'allais jouir pour une deuxième fois, il continuait de marteler mon cul, touchant plusieurs fois le même endroit qui m'a fait rebander une seconde fois.

-P-pas ici.. S-s-stop ! A-ao …

-Pas ici ? Tu te fiche de moi ? J'ai réussi à te refaire bander et en plus en touchant ta prostate ! Crois moi je vais en profiter _babe_! De plus … Tes cris de plaisirs sont si beau ~

Il continua et j'agrippais son dos et dans l'instant de plaisir, je lui griffait le dos. Des grognements émanaient de sa gorge :

-O-Oï ! Ça fait mal !

Et dans un dernier coup de bassin, je le sentais jouir en moi, une chaude substance me parcourir l'intérieur, allant au plus profond de moi. Son râle de plaisir m'a fait jouir un seconde fois, sur nos deux torse.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions l'un sur l'autre, essayant de reprendre nos souffles, il se retira puis s'assied à mes côtés, il grimaça en calant son dos sur le dossier du canapé et me balança :

-Tch ! La prochaine fois que tu me griffe je t'attache au lit et te prends sans prépa' ni rien. Quitte à ce que tu saigne !

Je ne tenais pas compte de ses remarques, las, je décidais de ne pas bouger. Je sentais son sperme qui me coulait des fesses mais je l'ignorais aussi. Après tout c'est moi qui lavait dans cette maison...

Je le vois se levait et continuer de râler à propos des griffes dans son dos puis quand je l'ai vu, dos à moi, j'éclatais de rire :

-Rigole pas ! Baka !

-Je pensais pas griffer aussi fort~ Après tout tu l'a chercher non ?

Il partait dans la cuisine en continuant de râler, et moi trop épuisé, je me couchais sur le lit et commença a m'endormir...

Je suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard par de l'eau qui coulait, puis je me relève, me frottant les cheveux et en criant :

-Hé ! T'a pas inonder la baraque non plus hein !?

Aomine me regardais de l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain en riant puis marcha vers moi :

-Au cas où monsieur n'est pas content, je lui fais couler un bain ! Tu devrais être content , dit-il en regardant ailleurs, je ne le fais pour personne habituellement !

Je le regardais et pouffe de rire avant de lui rigoler pleinement à la face, il me regarda froidement avant de se lever et de me dire :

-Et bah va te faire foutre pour ton bain !

J'essuyais les larmes au coin de mes yeux et me lève doucement, ayant encore mal à l'arrière à cause de ce Baka de m'avoir pilonné aussi fortement, puis comme il était dos à moi, je viens l'enlaçais par derrière et lui fais un câlin, gêné je l'entendais dire :

-Oï qu'est ce que tu fou là encore !?

Il se retourna pour se mettre face à moi et je déposait un chaste baiser avant de partir dans la salle de bain en refermant la porte de cette dernière et en lui disant une fois à l'intérieur :

-Profites-en aussi c'pas tout le temps que je viendrais t'embrasser _Ahomine_!

 **Et voilà ! J'ai enfin fini cette suite x) je dois avouer que l'écrire ma vraiment fais plaisir, en espérant aussi qu'elle vous a plu ~ Alors j'ai regardée et oui j'ai écris plus que d'habitude (merci à mon imagination … ) m'enfin bon j'espère que je ne vous déçois pas pour cette suite et normalement on approchera de la vie réel entre le couple (oui car la c'est censé, parce que vu les fautes …, être au passé pour qu'après je reprenne au présent pour leur situation actuel. Mais bon d'ici là p'têtre que ça va changer ;) Merci à ceux qui continu de lire... Laissez une p'tite review qui me diront mes fautes ou autres et à bientôt ~**

 _ **NekoBebouh.**_


	14. Un appel innatendu

**Coucou ! Effectivement je viens de publier la suite ! -w- désolé pour ce long retard... Je n'avais vraiment pas d'inspi et làj 'en ai mais ça tombe au mauvais moment... Bref j'ai fais la suite comme me l'a demandé une personne qui a reviewer sur une autre de mes fic's...**

 **Trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture ;)**

 **Titre** : Plus Qu'une Passion

 **Disclaimer** : Ao et kaga devrait m'appartenir... Mais non ! ;-;

 **Pairing** : Kagami x Aomine et d'autre

 **Bonne lecture ~**

Je le voyais au dessus de moi, un grand sourire au lèvre. Il passait un de ses doigts gelé lentement sous mon menton pour que je le regarde. Un énorme sourire était sur son visage et ses yeux luisaient, je tirais sur sa veste d'un coup sec pour le tirer vers moi et l'embrasser fougueusement. Il se laissa faire puis réponds avidement à mon baiser. Je passais lentement mes mains sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, tandis que lui passais ses mains sous mon haut en montant lentement pour l'enlever, puis il quitta ma bouche pour déposer une trainé de baiser sur ma mâchoire puis descends lentement le long de ma clavicule et me mordais légèrement l'épaule. Je gemissais faiblement en me mordant les lèvres pour ne faire passer aucun gémissement, je passais mes mains dans son dos pour le frotter et parfois y planter mes ongles dans sa peau tannée. Je l'entendais grogner mais je m'en fichais et continuais. Je sentais sa bouche qui descendais petit à petit mes tétons où il en pris un en bouche pour le sucer et le mordiller, je relevais violemment la tête en arrière en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux marines pour les serrer sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il me procurait. Il était ensuite passer à l'autre tout en faisant passer sa main sur le tissu de mon boxer où une bosse se formait au fur et à mesure de ses caresses. Sa langue parcourait le chemin descendant jusqu'à mon boxer où il avait à présent pris mon sexe en main. Je le regardais longuement ne lâchant pas ses cheveux, puis il me souriait en commençant à me masturber, tout en venant lécher mon gland. Il me faisait languir et je n'aimais pas, je prenais sa tête et enfoncais mon entrejambe dans sa bouche, il gémissait de mécontentement mais je continuais en donnant des coups de bassin. Ses doigts malaxaient mes bourses, tandis que sa bouche s'occupait gracieusement de mon sexe.

-A-Ao ! T-ta une ... Putain de bouche ! je lui dit en gémissant.

-Ouais je sais je suis fier, me dit-il en reprenant mon sexe en bouche.

Il jouait avec sa langue sous mon sexe ce qui me faisait encore plus gémir. En lui tirant les cheveux en arrière pour qu'il arrête, je l'entendais grogner de mécontentement.

-Oi ! Laisse moi te sucer merde ! dit-il en reprenant on sexe en bouche.

Je le regardait incrédule puis lui relève la tête de mon sexe pour l'embrasser, pendant qu'une sonnerie de téléphone se faisait entendre dans la poche de ma veste.

-Oi ! A-attends quelqu'un m'appelle !

Il me regardait en continuant ce qu'il faisait, puis il me lâcha et va chercher le téléphone pour me le donner. Je decrochais pendant qu'il reprenait ce qu'il faisait quelques minutes plus tôt. Je regardais le téléphone et voyais que c'était mon père qui m'appelais, je répondis en tentant de retenir mes gémissements.

-Â-Âllo ?

-Kagami ?! m'interpelle mon père d'une voix inquiète.

-P-papa ?!...

Aomine jouait à sa guise sur ma verge, je tenais de repousser sa tête mais il n'était pas d'accord et me la tenait fermement, tandis qu'un gémissement m'echappait. Mon père au téléphone me demandais si tout va bien puis je lui réponds difficilement que oui.

-Kagami... J'ai un truc à te dire... Cela concerne ta mère.

Mon amant continuait mais cette fois ci avec des bruits de succions, je le supplier du regard de me lâcher, mais il n'était toujours pas d'accord, j'étais proche de la jouissance quand je raccrochais soudainement à mon père.

-A-Aho !

Je lui aggripais fermement la tête et commença à imposer mon rythme, ce qui me faisait jouir quelques coups de rein plus tard, dans sa bouche où tout s'écoulait d'entre ses lèvres. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main en me lançant un regard lourd de sens.

-C'est pas bien de raccrocher à son père, dit-il en souriant.

Je reprenais difficilement mon souffle puis fronca les sourcils en le regardant.

-La faute à qui ?! je crie en le regardant.

Je me retournais puis prends le téléphone pour rappeler mon père tandis que Aomine m'observait l'air incrédule.

-Ouais je le rappelle ! Il a parlé de ma mère pendant que je te disais en vain de me lâcher !

-Avoue que t'a pas détester ! Vu comment tu t'es lâché en moi.

Je l'ignorais puis composa le numéro de mon père,j'attendais encore...

Quelques heures plus tard, Aomine et moi avions fait l'amour comme monsieur était frustré que j'ai été gâté et pas lui,nous l'avons fait deux fois d'affilés sur la table basse et par terre. Une fois qu'on avait fini, il se dirigea vers la douche en m'y invitant mais je refusais. À la place je continuais d'appeler mon père étant inquiet plus que d'habitude. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la cinquième fois qu'il me répondis.

-Allô ? Papa ?!

-Ah.. Kagami... Désolé, je n'ai pas pu répondre avant... me dit-ilvd'une voix plutôt triste.

-Papa ! Que se passe-t-il ?! Pourquoi m'a tu parlé de maman ?!

-Oui... Justement...

Il y eu un blanc, j'attendais en me relevant soudainement, commençant à tourner en rond dans le salon.

-Papa ! Parle moi ! Que se passe-t-il ?!

-Kagami... Ta mère... Est...

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, je lachais le téléphone et Aomine se posta à mes côtés aussi vite. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

 **Voilà ! La fin de ce court chapitre ! Oui je le sais mais l'inspiration viendras pour le prochain chapitre où il devrait y avoir plus de ligne ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Je n'ai pas fait de relecture... Donc je m'excuse éventuellement pour les fautes d'ortho/conjugaison etc... Encore désolé de ce retard ! Sur ce à la prochaine ;)**

 **Votre très chère apprentie...**

 ** _Nekobebouh_** **.**


	15. News!

**Yeaaah ! Et non ce n'est pas la suite...**

 **Désolé à ceux/celles qui l'attendaient, j'ai décidée de me mettre à la correction de chaque chapitre, étant donnée les énormes fautes qui sont présentes dans chacune d'elles.**

 **Si j'ai le temps (et oui les vacances viennent de finir... Et les cours reprennent mais je saurais à quoi m'attendre !) je continuerais la suite, surtout que je n'ai pas d'excuse hormis ma grande flemme (que bien évidemment vous me pardonnerez ! ). Et mon enthousiasme qui s'est fait manger par la flemme ! J'ai eue une review récemment qui m'a fait sourire, et qui m'a poussée à continuer ma fiction car je dois le dire... J'ai lâché cette dernière. Enfin bref ! Je corrige tout cela et j'espère pouvoir vous sortir la suite du chapitre très bientôt ! D'énorme poutouh à vous tous !**

Votre apprentie écrivain.

 **Nekobebouh.**


End file.
